


Saturdays with Josh

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Josh watched as she got out of bed, all long limbs and flushed skin.  He swore they were happily married in an alternate universe.





	Saturdays with Josh

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Saturdays with Josh**

**by:** Montiese

**Character(s):** CJ, Josh  
 **Pairing(s):** CJ/Josh, CJ/?  
**Category(s):** Drabble  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Josh watched as she got out of bed, all long limbs and flushed skin.  He swore they were happily married in an alternate universe.  
**Author's Note:** this is the first installment of the 7 Days with CJ series. 

CJ opened her eyes slowly, stretching her arms out and over her head.

"Ow." He whispered.  "Watch that Amazon arm."

"Shut up." She mumbled.

Josh smiled, pulling her back to him.  His hand rested on her stomach.

"What time is it?" he asked, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Too early to care.  I think we’ve been sleeping five hours or so."

"If this were a regular day we would already be knee deep at the office." Josh said.

"Well, its not, its Saturday.  I am not going in until 11...I don’t want to go in at all."

Josh really had no choice.  He knew CJ didn’t either; she sometimes made it seem as if her job was not as important as his was.  That was crap; CJ was an integral part of the senior staff.  A couple of times they left her out and it was always a decision the spin boys came to regret.  She was smart, strong, and above reproach.  Unless you count these Saturdays.

"I want to go back to sleep." She said.

Josh turned her around and looked at her.  She smiled, running her fingers through his unruly hair.

"I want to have wild sex, then breakfast." He replied.

"I don’t know how wild it will be.  I am exhausted and hung over."

CJ pulled Josh closer as he touched her.  She moaned in his ear.

"I like that sound." He said.

"Keep doing what you're doing then."

CJ threw her leg over his, felt his eagerness press on her thigh.  Damn the foreplay, the whopper was ready to go.  So they went.  The sex was good, it always was.  CJ giggled when Josh had her declare him king.  Josh growled when she held his hands down and wouldn’t let him touch her as they made love.  It drove him bananas.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Put your legs down."  Josh said.  "You know that infertile women get in that position to get the sperm to the egg."

"Were you and Sam watching the Health Channel again?" CJ asked.

"Hey, too much CNN fries the brain.  For real, put your legs down."

"Calm down Josh.  I am not going to get pregnant."

"How do you know?  Nothing is 100%."

"You used a condom and I am on the pill.  I have a better chance of scaling K2 than getting pregnant."

"So we’re talking snowball’s chance in hell?"

"Yeah, pretty much.  Do you want me to get pregnant?"

"One thing about Cookie Jean Lyman...she would be a handful."

CJ laughed at the silly name.  She and Josh were casual lovers; this kind of conversation was normal for them.  They were friends with benefits...one of these days neither would stand in the way of the other’s true relationship.

"Donna said you and Joey Lucas have been e-mailing."

Josh watched as she got out of bed, all long limbs and flushed skin.  He swore they were a happily married couple in an alternate universe.

"I am going to fit her for a muzzle.  We have been; she will be in California when we go."

"Good, the first time you didn’t get to spread the full Lyman charm." CJ wrapped herself in a sheet.

"I think I did a good job considering I looked like the Gorton’s fisherman and smelled of a frat party gone horribly awry."

"I am making coffee." She leaned down to kiss his mouth.

"Do you have any food!" he shouted after her.

Most of their refrigerators were empty.  Toby had an extensive liquor collection; CJ always had chips and beer; and Josh kept frozen pretzels and Hot Pockets.  Sam always had food but they hardly went to his place...it was too far from the White House.

"Get up and find out lazybones."

Josh sighed, stretching across the bed.  He inhaled the scent of her pillow, CKOne.  Going into the kitchen, he embraced CJ from behind.  She leaned into him.

"I don’t know CJ; something about Joey Lucas makes me goofy."

"She is pretty, smart, what's not to like?  I like her too.  You're not worried about my feelings are you?"

"No." it was a bit of a lie.  "We see other people...technically we don’t even see each other.  Are you seeing someone?"

CJ smirked.

"You're kidding right?  Yeah, cuz I've been so lucky in the dating game of this God awful town."

"I am glad you're not dating that bastard Tad Whitney anymore." Josh said, rubbing her back.

"Hey, but that is a hell of a smoothie maker." She replied.

"I concur Claudia Jean."

He took hold of the sheet.  CJ smiled, and even though Josh couldn’t see her face, he knew that she was.

"The coffee is almost done." She said.

"Almost doesn't count." Josh replied, pushing her against the counter.

"You're relentless." She mumbled, leading him to where he needed to be.

"Just the way you like me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is someone I think of." CJ said.

She had showered and was dressed for what she hoped was a short afternoon at the White House.  Josh was dressed too; he sat on her couch watching an ancient Pointer Sisters video on VH1 Classic.

"Remember this song?" he asked.

"Yeah." CJ sprayed perfume on her pulse points.

"We’re talking about Tobus?" he asked.

"If he ever hears you call him that you will sing soprano Joshua."

"I think Toby being all rough and tumble is an act."

"No comment.  Lets just say he has gotten better with his temper."

"So, is it Toby?"

CJ sighed, saying she didn’t want to start on that.

"No fair.  You know about Joey."

"And Diane Carlson from State."

"Damn, how do women find out about these things?  Do you have an informal network based on e-mails and Morse code?"

CJ laughed.

"Something like that.  Toby and I have known each other a long time and it is thin ice."

"Why?"

"Because I run away from him.  Josh, I wasn’t just living in LA for the warm weather...I ran."

Josh looked at her.  He didn’t get it.

"Why?"

"It’s a long story, and not easy to explain."  CJ replied with a shrug.  "Anyway, Toby is still attached to Andi."

"They're divorced." Josh reasoned.

"Toby doesn’t like to fail at anything; soon it will be about getting Andi back just so he can redeem his failure."

"They are not getting back together."

"I know that. I'm not entirely sure he does."

"Hmm."

Josh turned the TV off, stood from the couch, and brushed off his slacks.

"Its not Toby anyway.  That part of our lives is over." CJ said.

Josh put his arms around her, kissing her lips.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No, not really.  I am not purposely trying to keep it from you though."

"Yeah.  Will it signal the end of our Saturday mornings?" Josh asked.

"You will always be welcome on Saturday mornings.  It is Friday night that’s pretty much out.  C’mon, lets go...the faster we go in, the faster we go home."

They took the back exit out of CJ’s building.  Seven months this had been going on, and no one snapped a picture yet.  Josh griped about it once, said they were popular enough to be hounded by the paparazzi.

"Give me a hint." He said as he got into her car.

CJ looked at him, smiling.

"You know him; he’s shorter than I am; and it is not in his nature."

"Huh?  Do you know how many people I know?  Do you know how many men are shorter than you are?"

"Don’t beat yourself up Josh."

"I will until I figure it out.  If it haunts my dreams I won't let you forget it."

CJ laughed, telling him not to be overdramatic.

"Does he work in the White House?" Josh asked.

"You asked for a hint...don't push it."

"And its really not Toby?"

"Nope."

Josh smiled; she could be so cryptic.

"Fine.  When I figure it out I reserve the right to tease you mercilessly."

"So noted."


End file.
